Living Dead Girl
by Aliq
Summary: Emily Logan is not one to hide from the spotlight. She loves attention, revels in it even, and that’s the problem. She draw’s too much attention and for the first time in her long life she discovers that not all attention is good. TS/OC. OC Centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Though this is a Twilight/Covenant crossover the original characters of Twilight are not the main focus and probably won't be mentioned much, if at all. The vampires in this story are slightly modified from Stephanie Meyer's creation to fit the story: the mods are small and barely noticeable. I apologize if any of my characters come off as Mary-Sue's and I assure you that it is not intentional.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Covenant". I do not own "Twilight". I own my characters and the plot.

**Summary:** Emily Logan has never been one to hide from the spotlight. She loves attention, revels in it even, and that's the problem. She draw's too much attention and for the first time in her long life she discovers that not all attention is good. Tyler/OC.

**

* * *

**

**Living Dead Girl**

A Twilight/Covenant Crossover Fan-fiction

By

Aliq

**Chapter 1**

The sons of Ipswich left Nicky's deciding on an early Thursday night, along with a few other members of Spenser's student body, because they all had school in the morning. As they filed out of the bar all heads snapped up at a revving sound. Everyone paused in awe watching as three shiny muscle cars cruised by. A silver and black 1970 Buick GSX closely followed by a black and purple 1970 Plymouth Road Runner and a Ruby red 69 Dodge Charger. The cars were beautiful, in show condition and you could tell just by looking at them that their owners had spent a lot of money on them.

The driver of the Road Runner noticed the small crowd watching and pulled out of the short line. The car revved again and spun twice, kicking up a dust storm, then took off after the other two as they disappeared around the corner.

The crowed of teens started to chatter about the newcomers. Most of the guys were almost shouting, excited and in admiration of the cars but most of the girls shrugged it off. Keira started bragging about how her dad had a bunch of those cars in their garage and generally being obnoxious, as always.

"Hey, maybe we're getting some new students." Kate said, looking up to Pogue with a smile.

"Maybe." he replied leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. "I don't know about that but I did hear we're getting a new math teacher."

Reid laughed overhearing the conversation and commented; "Yeah, I heard the Provost saying the guy is overqualified."

Kate got a disgusted look on her face "If it's some mean-ass old guy I'm going to kill them for hiring him." The group just chuckled at her and headed toward their vehicles. "Tyler wait, me and Sarah are getting a lift with you guys remember?"

Tyler just waved a hand over his head to signal that he had heard her and continued toward his Hummer. Sarah and Kate said their goodbyes to Caleb and Pogue as Tyler pulled up Closer to them, then they jumped into the back seat still waving and smiling.

When they got back to their dorm rooms everyone immediately started getting ready for bed. Sarah made Kate come to the showers with her. She had done so ever since the Chase incident. They showered quickly and returned to their room. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were out like a light.

~^~*~^~

The Road Runner pulled up to its new home and idled for a moment. The house was deep in the woods just outside if Ipswich; A massive White limestone building with large windows and double front doors.

The owner of the Road Runner turned the ignition and the cars beautiful hum died out. The door opened and a small, shapely girl stepped out carefully closing the door behind her so as not to damage her baby. One last glance at her precious Road Runner satisfied Emily Logan for the moment and she sauntered up to the house and went inside to pass some time in her new room.

The interior of the house was very spacious and decorated in pastel colours, peach being the dominant choice as Cecile had done the decorating. Walking through the house slowly, Emily soaked in its feel and textures. She ran her hands along the walls and over various objects as she glided through the hallways on her way to her new bedroom.

Leonard had opted not to have a bed in his room. He didn't see the point because vampires don't ever sleep. Emily on the other hand did have one. Her room was the only room which Cecile had not had hand in decorating. Emily insisted she do that minor job herself.

Over the years she had acquired a large assortment of items. Some were brought because they were useful to her and others simply because she thought them pretty. Large black shelves lined two walls of her room home to many books and CD's as well as some creepy looking dolls and trinkets she had picked up on their travels. The dominant colour in her room was a deep purple. Anything that wasn't black was purple. Her walls were painted black with purple vines, the soft carpet; purple. The bed frame black and the covers purple, the lamp shades; purple. She even had all her electronics, like her stereo, plasma screen television, mobile phone and laptop, customized to her liking.

Emily dropped down on her bed wondering what to occupy herself with. She knew she would find some way of entertaining herself eventually. She read some books for awhile, played around on her laptop and watched some DVD's but when you've done everything there aren't a lot of things you can keep doing for longer than ten minutes or so.

Three hours later she became bored with everything and decided to ask her brother if he would like to have a look around until morning. Leonard readily agreed with his sister's half-cocked plan.

"Okay but we have to find something to eat. I'm hungry." He said with slight content smirk as he hopped off his red leather couch. Leonard and Emily had similar tastes. They both loved classic muscle cars, a variety of music that was mainly composed of random forms of metal and dark colours – though Leo was not so extreme that he had his whole room painted black.

Leonard and Emily got on like a house on fire. They knew all the others perks, strengths and weaknesses, they were always there for each other when they were needed, but neither had ever looked at the other in more than a brotherly-sisterly way. It was well known that Cecile, and Nathanial but mostly Cecile, had hoped that they would become lovers but the pair knew right from the beginning that they could never be more than siblings to one another.

For the first two hours they just looked around their new hometown and got to know the place. After a while they became bored with sightseeing so they headed into the forest and hunted, making sure to eat their fill of animal blood.

Their small family had lived off the blood of animals since before either of them had even been born and neither Leonard nor Emily disagreed with the decision. They hadn't liked the idea of being murderers very much so the first ten years of their un-dead lives were spent in solitude until they felt they could control themselves around humans. Their parents, Nathaniel and Cecile, had at first worried that it would be hard to keep Emily from the blood of humans because she was so free spirited and wild, but that had been in vain. Emily is uncontrollable and rebellious but that is because she only does what she wants. She's an attention seeker, a bitch, a crazy party girl and one hell of a tease, but she would never do something that she deemed immoral.

More hours passed and the pair had finally grown tired of the hunt. It was about three o'clock on Friday afternoon when they made their way back home. They arrived to find their respective parents sitting in the living-room watching some daytime television.

Nathaniel, their father, sighed. "What trouble have you two been up to this time?" He asked smiling at the mischievous pair.

"Geez relax Nate, we were just having a little feast." Leonard replied playfully strolling casually over to the couch to join his parents.

"Yeah, all that human blood, mm yummy!" Emily said jokingly. The response was immediate, heads snapped in her direction and everyone glared at her.

"Don't even joke about that." Nathaniel scolded from his position on the big peach couch. Nate sat with his arm coolly draped over Cecile's shoulder gently hugging his beloved to his chest.

"Whatever." Emily replied rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "Come on Dad, you obviously know it was a joke, lighten up a little!"

"That's not funny." He told her still glaring. "If it's not funny it's not a damn joke."

"Okay, fine it was a lie. Get over it tight-ass." She said turning on her heel and running off upstairs. Mere minutes later she came back down wearing a black and purple attire fit for a stripper. The outfit was composed of a purple tartan mini skirt with a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a pair of fishnet stockings and some black knee-high lace-up leather platform boots.

"Oh, are you going out tonight?" Cecile asked not at all fazed by the girls outfit.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of checking out that bar we passed last night. Hey Leo, you coming with?" She added offhandedly.

"Nah, I'm not really a fan of you in party mode." He said smirking up at his sister.

"Awe, what's the matter?" she asked, feigning hurt. "Don't you like seeing your sister getting down and dirty with some ugly-ass old guys."

"Would you please stop talking like that!" Nathaniel demanded before Leonard could reply. Emily just cackled and took off back upstairs to waste some time until she was ready to leave. She knew that dirty talk annoyed the hell out of her dad, but almost everything she said annoyed him in some way so it wasn't really a big deal to her.

She passed the time by dancing around her room and double checking her outfit to make sure she didn't want to change. She ended up adding a few things to the outfit, like a black velvet choker and a mini ruffle petticoat, and put on some heavy black eye makeup.

It hit eight o'clock and Emily grabbed her little black shoulder bag and keys as she headed out the door. She rushed excitedly to her beautiful Road Runner, jumped in, started her up and took off to the place known as Nicky's. _This is going to be fun_ she thought as she took off from their driveway.

Ten minutes later she pulled up to the bar. She noticed four very good looking guys standing by a big black hummer and a yellow Ducati. Two of the boy's were standing with what Emily assumed to be their dates. The small group paused for a moment when they saw her pulling up. She opened the door and got out pretending not to see them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed an attractive blonde guy's eyes bulging out of his head. Emily knew his eyes were focused on her as she sauntered up the stairs.

~^~*~^~

Reid stood in awe of the gorgeous woman who climbed out of the Road Runner. He had no idea someone could be so damn fine. "Did you see that?" he demanded of his brothers, a little disbelievingly. He looked to Pogue knowing he would have just as much appreciation for the girl. Pogue nodded stunned into silence, his face screaming 'Holy crap, I think I just came in my pants!'. Kate of course noticed him looking and slapped his chest, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wow." Tyler breathed. "Wow... oh my... wow!"

Caleb, Pogue and Reid all chuckled at their brother's expense, watching as he drifted in the direction the girl had gone. Sarah just smiled at the youngest son and Kate was busy scolding her boyfriend with her eyes.

"Hold it, Baby boy, she's mine." Reid said grabbing Tyler's shoulder and pulling him back.

For a moment Tyler stared at his brother and best friend in disbelief. The next moment his whole demeanour had changed and Baby boy look about ready to attack the cocky blonde. "Who says? I don't see your name on her." He retorted angrily. Reid always got the girl and the one time Tyler actually wanted the girl Reid was going to snatch her. "No Reid, that's not fair! You can have any girl you want!"

"Yeah, and I want her." He said with a sly smirk. "Don't worry Baby boy, you can have her when I'm done." And then he was speeding off after her, followed closely by a very infuriated Tyler.

Needles to say Pogue once again stood stock still, his handsome features holding an expression of astonishment: this time at Tyler's newly found aggressiveness. Caleb shook his head "Come one Pogue, we better go stop them before they do something stupid." He grabbed his best friends shoulder and pulled him along realising Pogue still couldn't believe what had just happened.

~^~*~^~

Emily Sauntered up to the bar to buy some shots. "Hey." She called to the bar man as she leaned over the bar.

He hesitated upon seeing the girl, then plastered on a friendly smile and waltzed in her direction. "Hey, I'm Nicky – welcome to my place." He said offering the girl his hand.

She gently placed her hand in his "Emily." She stated, and shook the offered appendage.

"What can I do for you?" he asked leaning on the bar.

"Hmm, can I have three shots of Death, two Mind benders and a Hell raiser?" she asked smiling sweetly.

He gave her an unsure look "You got any ID?"

"Sure do." She replied digging through her tiny black shoulder bag. She pulled out an ID that said she was twenty-three. The picture was of course her. She had to update her ID every five years so it wouldn't look suspicious. Ah the dilemma's of being eighteen forever... or at least for last the hundred and three years. She handed over the old ID and he scanned it carefully.

Nicky handed her ID back finding nothing strange about it and told her he would be right back with her order. True to his word, four minutes later he walked over to her with a small plastic plater supporting her order. "$36.70." he told her. She handed him two twenty dollar bills, telling him to keep the change, and took her trey to a table near the dance floor.

She sat and made a show of drinking her shots. Emily knew full and well that it was going to take a whole lot more than six shots to get her drunk, but hastily downing the ones she already had would still give her a slight buzz. She lifted her fourth shot to her lips when she noticed the attractive blonde strutting in her direction.

She smirked knowingly, quickly guzzling the last two shots. The boy was still pushing his way across the dance floor so Emily decided to be elusive. She moved slowly around the edge of the dance floor watching him and making it obvious that she knew what he wanted. She bit her bottom lip seductively and watched as a wicked smirk played on his mouth.

Again the two were on opposite sides of the dance floor. They stared at each other for a moment before Emily eased her way through the writhing, sweating crowd. She would stop occasionally and grind with some random guy who would grab at her, never taking her eyes off her target. After two long slow minutes he had grown tired of waiting for her to reach him. He began shoving people out of his way, an animalist desire in his eyes. She watched him lustfully, her hips never faltering in their swing as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Automatically her right arm wrapped around his shoulder and her left hand rested on his chest. He pulled her small form tight to his body in a selfish sexual need and their bodies synchronized in a slow grinding motion. Emily was a good four inches shorter than the blond teen, maybe more, and her head rested comfortably under his chin as they danced away through four songs.

She noticed he had a strange smell about him. His scent had a potent tang of power. Emily knew right away that this boy was not an average human.

Finally the boy became exhausted and led her back over to the bar. Pushing her long black hair aside he leaned in close, his lips caressing her cheek, and whispered "What's your name sexy?"

"Emily." She replied sweetly "And you?"

He smirked at her, resting his hands on her hips and answered "Reid."

She let out a sweet giggle that sounded like a short hum. "Mm, Reid huh?" she looked thoughtful for a moment then continued "I like it. It suits you." Then she turned away from him and ordered six more shots.

"These aren't for him are they? He's under age." Nicky informed her.

"No." She said impishly "I'm a selfish drinker." Emily paid for her drinks and drank them all quickly while still at the bar.

"How old are you babe?" Reid asked, fighting a surprised expression.

Emily gave him a seductive sideways glance "How old do I look?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering "To me, you look about sixteen."

She gave him a short laugh and lied "Close. I'm seventeen."

Reid's brow rose slowly as comprehension dawned on him. He leaned in close and whispered "Fake ID?" and Emily replied with a short nod; another little white lie.

In truth, Emily was physically eighteen but she should have died just over a hundred years previous on the other side of the world. Back then she never would have imagined that she could be this free. She had been expected to be the proper young lady and marry whoever her parents picked as a suitor. She was not fond of the idea. Above all else, Emily hated being controlled and having her life planned out for her. In her opinion her human life had been a living nightmare. So one day she decided that she wasn't going to live how they told her to, she would not be controlled, she would not yield to their authority.

On her eighteenth birthday Emily threw herself off a cliff. She had decided she would rather die than be repressed. Who were they to think she could be told who to marry, what to wear - even how to speak.

Her new mother and father had been walking along the beach below the cliff. They gave her a new life that day and Emily would be forever grateful to them for it. Sure most of the time her new parents were not fond of her antics, but they wouldn't ever force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

~^~*~^~

Tyler watched as Reid worked his magic, so to speak, on the only girl Tyler had ever really set his sights on. As the night dragged on he became bitter and reclusive. Just watching them flirt relentlessly was making him sick to the core. Sarah, as sweet and kind as she is, tried to distract Tyler. She tried time and time again, just as persistently as Reid in his flirting, to drag the disgruntled boy into conversations.

The rest of the group noticed Sarah's efforts and decided to help out. After fifteen minutes they managed to get him distracted enough for him to take his eyes off his best friend. They told jokes and laughed and eventually he joined in.

"Glad to have you back Baby boy." Caleb said patting the youngest son on the shoulder. "Hey don't worry about Reid, okay? He'll back off soon. I think."

Tyler glared at him. "Come on Caleb. You know what he's like – he won't stop until he gets her in bed!"

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Pogue piped up. Tyler looked at him confused and Pogue pointed toward the door. The group's heads turned to see a very attractive boy with blood red hair dragging the girl outside, the pair closely followed by Reid.

~^~*~^~

Emily knew that some guys could be hard to get rid of but she hadn't expected this one to be so persistent. She had spent two hours flirting and laughing with Reid when she finally got bored and tried to say her goodbyes. He had insisted that she spend the night with him and at first she tried to decline. When it became obvious that he would not give up and just let her go home she pretended to check the time and told him she didn't realize how early it still was, quickly dragging him into more meaningless chatter.

While keeping a very determined Reid preoccupied with prattle, Emily inconspicuously sent a text to her brother to come save her from the boy. A short few seconds later Leonard walked through the front door, looking godly and very pissed off. Leo played the over protective brother very well, mostly because Emily had given him plenty of opportunity to practice on the numerous prior occasions that she had played men for fools.

He wore, as usual, a pinstriped suit over a deep red shirt that had the top three buttons undone showing off his chiselled smooth chest. His Messy blood red hair looked windswept and his bangs were hanging in his eyes. He walked straight up to them and started reprimanding her "What the fuck, Millie? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Reid inquired harshly. Leonard glared at him but didn't dignify him with an answer, his expression clearly stating that who he is was none of the boy's business, and turned back to glare at his sister. "You want to tell me what the hell you're doing, sis?"

Emily pretended to look intimidated and stuttered "S-sorry. I was c-coming, r-really. I was just about t-to leave."

"Bullshit! Give me your fucking keys." He demanded. "Now!" he finished when she just stood there faking confusion. She pulled the keys from her small bag hesitantly and offered them to her brother. He snatched them from her hand and gripped her arm, dragging her toward the door.

"Hey, were the hell do you think you're going asshole?" Reid tried. He followed the pair out the door and tried to stop the lanky red head from taking the girl he had work on all night. He'd be damned if he let her go that easily.

~^~*~^~

The rest of the sons stood and quickly followed them out the door fearing that their brother would do something idiotic. Tyler took the lead as Caleb and Pogue had paused to ask their girlfriends to hang back. He pushed through the crowd roughly, hoping to get to his best friend before he did something exceedingly stupid.

As he pushed through the front door he saw Reid grab the girls arm and try to drag her back. The girl turned her head and gave Reid a pleading look, silently begging him to let her go but he couldn't take a hint. Tyler set at a run when he realized what Reid was about to do.

Caleb and Pogue stepped outside and watched as Reid raised a fist to punch the guy that was dragging his latest potential conquest away.

~^~*~^~

Emily watch in horror as the stupid human punched her brother in the back of the head. Luckily Leonard had quick reflexes and he felt it coming. He quickly ducked forward so Reid wouldn't feel how hard his head was, and break his hand, then proceeded to feign injury. He made a show of falling to the ground. To a normal human Leo's sprawling show would have looked as though he was a normal guy who took a really hard hit, but Emily knew better and she thought he was being a little over dramatic, and no one upstages Emily 'the terror' Logan.

In an instant she turned on Reid, "What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded pushing him, by her standards, feebly. Never the less the boy still lost his balance and stumbled backwards.

Reid looked gobsmacked. "I-I was trying to help you!" he yelled indignantly.

"Help me do what, get into more trouble?" she suggested sarcastically, glaring at the playboy. Leo was up already, standing by her side and hurriedly urging her to get in the car. No one but Emily knew he was even speaking. His lips barely moved and the words were so softly spoken and rushed that no one could hear it but her.

Emily turned to her brother and made a show of apologizing to him while they walked across the road to where her car was parked. She threw in a few fearful requests for him not to tell their parents as pretend sobs escaped her. Leo, in turn, pretended to growl at her telling her to shut up and get in the car. He jumped in the driver's side while Emily slid into the passenger seat covering her face and continuing with her imitation crying.

Leo Started up his sisters Road Runner, revved the engine a couple times and pumped out a few wheelies before he took off at high speed. As they got further down the road they both burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" she asked through her broken cackle. "Did-did you see his face?" she repeated then she was laughing too hard to speak.

Leo just sat there nodding, his deep chuckle to strong for him to be able to say a word.

~^~*~^~

The other three sons approached the bewildered Reid carefully. Slowly he turned to his brothers and asked "What the hell just happened?" he asked still appalled. How the hell did that happen; that never happened to The Reid Garwin. Pogue and Caleb tried to comfort their brother. They patted him on the back and told him she wasn't worth the trouble as they lead him back into Nicky's.

Tyler felt weird. He felt bad that Reid just got blown off and shocked that The Reid Garwin got owned by a girl. He was even embarrassed for his brother making himself look so desperate. And underneath all those emotions, Tyler was just happy that for once Reid didn't get the girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I re-edited this chapter after noticing a couple errors, and I wanted to ad a little extra detail as I found it a little bland when I read through it a couple times. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'll try and get chapter two finished soon but this time I'm going to proof read more thoroughly so I don't have to re-post again. Sorry, sometimes I can be a bit of a perfectionist, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hope this is fast enough for you. This chapter is mostly Leonard centric because I think Leo is awesome and people need to get to know him. If you notice any error's could you point them out? I would much apreciate it. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, my shirt is too tight! What size is this damn thing?" Emily called to Cecile poking her head out of her room.

"It's a six; I thought you liked revealing clothes." She called back from somewhere downstairs. Emily shook her head in amusement.

"As much as I like being a tease, even I know that behaviour is inappropriate for a classroom." She said pointedly, stepping into the hallway. Emily ran down the hall to Cecile and Nathaniel's room. "I'm just going to borrow one of dad's shirts, okay?" she asked as she entered her parent's room and rummaged through their closet.

"That's fine Millie. I'll go shopping today and get you something more appropriate if you like." She heard her mom call back.

"Would that require my car?" Emily questioned, halting her search for a suitable school shirt to go with Spenser's uniform, her head turning in the direction she could best hear her mother. No way in hell was she leaving her car anywhere that she couldn't get to it without exposing the family for what they are.

Leonard had overheard the conversation and joined in at this point "Don't worry about it, Millie; I'll get a lift with you today, mom can use my car."

On hearing her brother's kind offer she relaxed and continued on her quest to find one of her dad's white shirts. "Thanks Leo." She called back finally producing a suitable shirt for her school attire. Emily heard Cecile's light chuckle as she ran back to her own room to finish dressing. It was well known within the household that Emily was overprotective when it came to her car. She would let them drive it, of course, but only when she was in her precious Road Runner with them.

Leonard was waiting downstairs when Emily was finally ready to go. He gave her a discerning smirk as she ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. When it came to work Emily meant business and when it came to school she was only vaguely more relaxed about it. She knew how to dress classy when need be, but would usually grunge it down a bit when it wasn't absolutely necessary for her to look like an uptight prude. She refused to tuck her shirt into her skirt for school and wore her trademark knee-high boots no matter what the dress code for school shoes actually was. In retrospect, she also refused to tamper with the most important pieces of the uniform and left her skirt long rather than turning it into another mini skirt like other girls who liked to tease men.

A greater part of the time when you meet Emily on the street, in a club or in a bar she looks like the poster child for teen slut. But when she's at school or working, Emily unashamedly declines the opportunity to look like a walking sexual innuendo. "How long have you been waiting?" she asked strolling over to the door slinging her bag over one shoulder.

"Five minutes." Leo replied following his sister out to her car in the same fashion.

"Oh god, did I really take that long?" she implored ruefully. Taking a long time to get ready for anything was a typical teenaged girly thing to do. Technically five minutes isn't all that long but when you move as fast as a vampire does, five minutes can seem like forever. Leo simply shrugged and nodded as the pair climbed into Emily's Plymouth and took off for school.

~^~*~^~

"I didn't even get her number." Reid told Tyler for the sixth time in the last three days. The playboy was still majorly pissed that he didn't get the girl and Tyler still felt a slight pang of jealousy every time the event was mentioned. It hadn't taken him long to discover that her name had been Emily as Reid couldn't stop talking about her.

"Dude seriously, would you please shut up!" Pogue called over his shoulder as the group made their way to the first class of the Monday. "I'm really sick of hearing about it. You've been going on about it the whole weekend."

After a while Caleb had decided to ignore Reid's irritable state knowing that he would get over the loss as soon as he found another girl to chase. Besides, Caleb had his own woman to worry about, or more accurately dote upon - either way, hearing over and over of how the playboy was cheated out of his shot at a mint piece of ass was not Caleb's concern and neither was asking him to get over it.

They made it to the class with five minutes to spare and spread out to take their seats. While they were waiting for class to begin everyone chatted quietly with their friends and had already begun making plans for the next weekend. The short amount of time passed quickly. The English literacy professor walked over to the door with barely thirty seconds to spare and kept his eyes on his wrist watch as he waited for eight o'clock to hit. He kept his hand on the door as he waited. The whole class watched the clock and when it got to ten seconds they all started the countdown until the slamming of the door. Professor Worthington was strict for the most part, but he still liked his students to have little fun as long as it wasn't disturbing the class.

In unison the class counted backwards. Just as they hit the five second mark, a tall pale boy with messy blood red hair strolled through the door. And just like that, the room was noiseless; enough so that you could hear a pin drop.

~^~*~^~

Leo looked up at his new class mates and noticed that everyone, every single student in the room, was staring at him. He felt like laughing at their wide eyed expressions but instead he just smiled. "Uh, is this Senior English Literacy?" He asked turning to the teacher as he slammed the door closed.

"Yes, you're in the right place." The old man replied staring at Leonard with intense scrutiny. Leo allowed the man to look him over for a moment feeling completely comfortable with the situation.

He smiled at the man and offered him a hand shake. "Good morning. I hope I don't seem rude in assuming that you're Professor Worthington." He said as the man took his hand.

"No, you are correct." The man said still look mildly confused. "I was not made aware that we would be gaining a new student." He said flatly.

Leo pulled some papers from his bag "I'm supposed to give these to you. Apparently my father only remembered he was supposed to sign us up for classes when he arrived at work this morning." He said with an impish smile. "I swear he would lose his head if it weren't screwed on." The man took the papers and scanned them for a moment.

He looked up quickly when he realized who the boy was. "You're Professor Logan's son?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, Leonard Logan at your service." He affirmed playfully with a short nod. Professor Worthington gave a small smile in reply and called to one of his students to raise their hand so Leonard would know where to sit.

Nathaniel hadn't really forgotten to enrol his kids. The family had agreed that it would best for them to start their new lives in Ipswich with a common human error so people would not instantly become suspicious. And besides, if the provost had refused their children entry on the basis that the notice was too short, the Logan family could have easily bribed him with a large donation. Fortunately that had not been the case and Provost Higgins was all too happy to help out claiming that the school would be lucky to have such fine students.

Leonard had been directed to sit next to a girl by the name of Keira Snider. He looked up to see a girl waving him over almost too excitedly. She had sharp features sporting a smug smile and frizzy ginger hair. Leo thought her plain - by no means unattractive, but plain none the less. He sat and introduced himself, ever the gentleman, by taking her hand and placing a courteous kiss on her knuckle. She blushed and pulled her hand away.

~^~*~^~

Though Reid already had a building hostility toward Leonard, even he had to admit the guy was one hell of a charmer. He turned to Tyler and gave him a knowing smirk. It was obvious that if this guy was here then Emily was undoubtedly enrolled here as well. He turned back to face the front and watched as Leonard was directed to a seat. When Leonard placed a light kiss atop Keira's hand Reid had to suppress a gag.

Again Reid turned his attentions to Professor Worthington but quickly became bored with the subject, gradually redirecting his attentiveness to doodling on his work book. The class was currently studying the works of Dean Koontz – not that Reid gave shit. He would do the work eventually of course but he still couldn't be bothered paying attention to the boring lectures and the drawn out project explanations.

~^~*~^~

The class passed annoyingly slow for Leonard. So did the history class that came next and the advanced chemistry class after that. Finally lunch time rolled around and all through the halls of Spenser Leo could hear shouted remarks and whispered conversations as he made his way to meet up with his sister. He caught a whiff of her distinguished aroma over the numerous other smells, not all of which were pleasing to the nose, as he neared the cafeteria – the very scent that marked them for what they were.

"There you are." He said as he shuffled closer through the horde of famished students. "I saw your boyfriend earlier. He kept glaring at me." Leo told her with an amused smile.

"Oh ha, you're so funny." Emily replied sarcastically. "At least you only had one person staring at you. I swear some of these people need to get off the hormones, the whole room smelled like sex."

Leo laughed at her comment and whispered "This is high school, Millie; you know what it smells like. We are dealing with a bunch of teenagers you know." He had a quick look around, noticing a few admiring glances along with some vaguely hostile ones, and smiled inwardly. Humans can be so predictable sometimes. He grabbed Emily's wrist and dragged her into the lunch room whispering "Come on, let's go act like people."

"We _are_ people, Leonard." She stressed her point by adding, "Not necessarily _human_ people, but we're still people."

Leo chuckled and pulled her into the lunch line beside him. They each grabbed a tray and put various items of human food on them as the line shuffled down, then made their way to an empty table as far from the other students as the dining hall would allow.

Leo and Emily sat laughing and chatting, acting as best they could like normal teens, in an attempt to reduce the other student's natural fear of them. Being vampires the pair could hear every conversation in the room so half the time they weren't even laughing at their own jokes. They had been enjoying their lunch break peacefully for the last ten minutes when one of the worst scenario's known to the actively social vampire had to pop up; a break up.

Emily noticed the noise first. She could clearly hear the sounds of a dying relationship out in the hallway. She alerted Leonard to the commotion as he had been listening to a group of girls gushing over him and found it amusing. Leo recognized the female's voice right away. It was Keira Snider.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" a male voice growled in spite.

Keira calmly replied "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You can't seriously be leaving me for that red headed freak!" the guy shouted, this time loud enough for the rest of Spenser's dining student's to overhear. The guy added as an afterthought "He's not going to want an ugly slut like you anyway."

Emily got a foul look on her face, almost like she had taken a bite of the sandwich in front of her, and said "That was harsh. That guy sounds like a dick head."

"Well you wanted me!" Keira scream indignantly.

They heard the guy laugh almost menacingly at her "Yeah, I wanted you because you're easy. I don't even know why I bothered with a stupid cunt like you." He spat back.

If Leo hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have caught the low mewling growl that escaped Emily's lips. If he hadn't been her brother he wouldn't have known what Emily was about to do. If he hadn't been everything he was; he wouldn't have been able to stop her from exposing herself and him for what they are. Quick as a flash Leo's hand grabbed a hold of Emily's right bicep and held her in place. The murderous look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Emily was going to rip the guy's throat out.

"No!" He growled in her ear but she still struggled inconspicuously to loosen his grip on her arm. "Don't you dare, Millie calm the fuck down!"

"Did you hear what that mongrel just called her?" she growled back.

Emily was still trying to struggle free of her brothers grip when she heard the most priceless comeback of her lifetime.

"It's better than being a soft cock. At least a cunt is useful." With that Emily stoped struggling and her eyes went wide in shock. They listened as the couple started for the dining hall. Moments later an upset Keira Snider and an angry ex-boyfriend burst through the cafeteria door. He stood at the entrance for a moment wildly scanning the dining hall with his eyes. Needles to say he spotted who he was looking for and marched over to the Logan's chosen table looking extremely aggravated.

Leonards gaze shifted to Emily before anyone noticed either of them had been looking and they pretended to be deep in conversation. They quickly came up with an easy topic.

"Oh yeah, I met this really nice red head. I think she said her name was Keira." Leonardo told his sister with a small smile playing on his lips. Leo could be a hell of a tease too at times, but in a different sense.

"Oh, really? What did you think of her?" Emily asked giving her response in the fake conversation and pretending to be intrigued.

"Mm, she seemed nice, like I said; I mean I would probably date her. Sure she isn't exactly the best looking chick you'll ever meet, she was pretty in her own way. I don't know, I don't really know her all that well so she could turn out to be a major bitch." He said not knowing how true that statement really was.

"Hey faggot!" The scorned ex-boyfriend growled from beside them. Keira had followed him to where they had situated themselves and now sported a meek smile and a light blush. She looked like a five year old who had just been complimented.

Leo ignored the boy and Emily helped by trying to continue the conversation. "You never know about those things 'till you try it out. Hey, do you have dad today?"

Leo took on a thoughtful look. "Um... I'm not sure. I think so."

"Hey," The guy grabbed Leo's shoulder and tried to turn him around, "faggot!"

Leonard narrowed his eyes dangerously at the boy as he turned in his seat. "I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" He asked in a pleasant tone that was clearly forced. Leo's face remained poisonous.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, fag. Get the fuck up." Clearly this boy was not very perceptive on any level. Any other person would have immediately realized that they had just given themselves a death sentence and started trying to run at this point. Leo wouldn't actually kill the guy but most humans have a subconscious fear of a vampire's presence which turns into a conscious urge to run when said vampire becomes hostile. Keira on the other hand _could_ feel the hostility and was slowly backing away from the area.

Leo rose from his seat, slowly pulling up to his full height of five-foot-eleven. Emily could see his hands twitching from the effort of keeping himself from taking a defence stance. She couldn't blame her brother for wanting to crouch and hiss at the boy.

_Oh crap_, Emily thought fearing the two worst possible outcomes of this confrontation. It was either scare the living fuck out of the entire student body or shred a boy _and_ scare the living fuck out of the entire student body.

Emily moved to stand up but was stopped when she noticed Reid walking up behind the boy glaring daggers into his back. Reid stepped around the other guy and turned to face him. "Is there a problem, Abbot?" He sneered.

~^~*~^~

Reid watched as Aaron stormed through the dining hall toward the new guy. As much as he hated to admit it, Leonard hadn't really done anything wrong by him. And he hated Abbot more. He was ready to dismiss the thought of going over and taunting Abbot about his girlfriend and their little spat when he noticed Emily. She looked scared.

Even though Emily had blown him off and tried to push him over he still wanted to get in with her. Reid figured that if he played nice with her brother and apologized maybe she would forgive him for making an ass out of himself.

He got up from the table, unceremoniously pushing his chair back, and headed over to Emily and Leonard. "Reid! Where the hell are you going?" Pogue called to him.

The playboy turned and walked backwards giving the other sons his signature smirk, replying simply that he was going to help. He turned back to the scene that was fast escalating. As he neared the small group he glared daggers at Abbots back. He stepped around the obnoxious boy and asked "Is there a problem, Abbot?"

"It's none of your business, Garwin." Aaron sneered back.

Reid casually raised his elbow and leaned on Leonard's shoulder. "You know, you would be absolutely right about that; except that if you start a fight in here you'd be disturbing my lunch hour, not to mention the fact that you're picking a fight with a good friend of mine." He lied assuming Leonard would play along.

Leo had no idea what was going on, but either way he didn't mind. The cocky blonde was saving them from exposure after all; not that Reid actually knew that but Leo was grateful none the less.

Aaron seemed to be weighing his options for a moment. He glanced around to see the other three sons standing at the ready just in case they were needed. He turned back to Leo and sneered "Whatever, you can have the bitch." Before turning on his heel and leaving the cafeteria.

Leo relaxed slightly. He turned to Reid and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks man."

"No problem, Aaron's a dick." Reid said returning the smile. He hesitated a moment then offered Leo his hand. "Think of this as an apology for Friday night. I'm Reid by the way."

Leo laughed and grasped the presented limb with a firm hand. "Nice to meet you Reid, I'm Leonard. And you really don't need to apologize for the other night. It's not the first time I've been attacked over Emily."

"Really." He asked sounding intrigued. He eyed her mischievously and she winked at him in response. Oh no of course it wouldn't have been the first time. Reid could see it now that she was in a better light. Right then he realized that Emily was a colossal tease; she thrived on the attention of any male she set her sights on but would never give it up. Still that thought wouldn't stop the playboy from trying.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." Leo said. "I mean; what's a brother for if not to keep their baby sister out of trouble?" Emily chuckled at his remark. Technically Emily is the oldest of the pair; she was born twenty-six years before him. He was just turned at an older human age than her.

Reid eyed her for a moment trying to decide if she was worth his effort. She looked up at him and he could have smacked himself. Of course she's worth it you moron, she's fucking gorgeous! He thought. He turned back to Leo and asked "So what was that about anyway?" when Leo just looked confused Reid clarified "That thing with Abbot."

"Oh right. Um I'm not really sure." He lied. "That was the first time I met the guy... it might have had something to do with Keira Snider though."

"She wants you." Emily stated flatly.

"Eww." Reid commented, with a foul look. "Suck's to be you; Keira Snider's the biggest bitch at Spenser."

Leo looked vaguely surprised at that information. "Really? She seemed okay to me." He said looking around the dining hall in search of the girl in question.

"Ugh, dude – unless you want regurgitated food all over you – don't ever say that again." Reid warned. They invited Reid to sit and he accepted. He grabbed his lunch and spent the remaining part of his lunch hour sitting with them, chatting to Leonard.

Finally the lunch hour ended. Reid, Emily and Leonard left the dining hall a couple minutes beforehand because Reid wanted to walk Emily to her class, but he and Leo were too wrapped up in their conversation so they decide to all go together. They dropped Emily at the door of her class just as the bell went and then quickly headed to their Senior Numeracy class. As the two boys walked through the door Reid patted Leo on the back lightly and admitted "You're an alright guy, you know that?"

"Thanks man, you're not so bad yourself." Leo replied with that charming flashy smile that always won people over.

Despite the fact that Reid had initially intended to use Leonard to get closer to Emily, he could now easily see them becoming good mates. He led Leo to a seat up the back where he and Tyler always sat and their conversation continued.

~^~*~^~

Leonard quickly found Reid easy to get along with. He too had noticed an odd smell about the boy but passed it off as nothing. He had hinted to Emily during lunch that he smelled something strange and she had discreetly hinted that she could smell it too so they both shrugged it off. Maybe it was just his odour. Even though they did just blow it off, the scent still gave Leo a subconscious feeling that this boy was not to be messed with.

A short time later another boy made his way up to them. He had shiny brown hair and bright blue eyes. Leo hadn't noticed the boy at first but then he smelt a similar odour to Reid's wafting from the other direction. He stiffened in his seat and looked between the two potent smelling teens. Reid greeted the boy and introduced them. "Tyler, hey man."

The boy took a seat "What the hell happened at lunch? You just left." He asked Reid sceptically.

"I was busy making friends." Reid replied leaning casually on his desk and nodding toward Leonard "Tyler, this is Leo. Leo, Tyler."

At this point they had to stop speaking as class had begun. Leo nodded to Tyler in silent greeting and Tyler returned the gestured before both boys turned their attention to the front. He already knew the reaction Nathaniel got from his students but it never ceased to amuse Leo that every girl in the room would blush, whisper, smile and wriggle around in their seats the moment the man entered the room.

He almost laughed out loud when he recalled how a few of the girls in previous schools had acted to try and Mr. Logan's attention. Once or twice a girl had cornered the man after class and thrown herself at him. Nathaniel never found it funny at all. Leo knew that if vampires could blush then Nate would be permanently red from embarrassment. Even so, Nathaniel would never quit being a teacher. Teaching was his passion and that wouldn't ever change.

Leo realised that Tyler and Reid's scent had been lingering around him from the moment he entered Spenser's halls, it just wasn't as distinguishable until they were right next to you. He caught his father's attention and hinted that he should take a good whiff of the air. Leo watched as Nate turned to the black board and took a deep breath.

Nathaniel paused for a moment then whispered "Yeah, I smell it too. We'll talk about it at home." and continued his teaching.

When Nate turned away from the blackboard he looked up at Leo. Leonard dipped his head slightly confirming that he had heard his father and they continued with their day. When the day finally ended Leo headed out to Emily's car. Reid caught him up and asked if the Logan's had any plans for the weekend. When Leo said no the blonde adamantly suggested that they host a party. Leonard told him that he'd ask but he doubted it would happen.

He walked out to Spenser's parking lot to find Emily's car surrounded by other students. As he neared the small crowd he noticed that someone close by also had a similar smell to that of Reid and Tyler; the almost intimidating smell of power. Leonard circled the crowd for a short time and managed to pinpoint the aroma. It was coming from a tall boy with longish light brown hair.

_There is definitely something wrong here_, he thought suspiciously as he pushed through the throng of students and climbed into the car – his eyes never leaving the boy with the long hair. The boy noticed Leo watching him and his face twisted in confusion.

"Finally, where the hell have you been? I've been sitting here with these idiots for ten minutes!" Emily scolded.

"Just drive Millie." He told her, his eyes still on the boy.

* * *

**A/N:** If anything in this chapter didn't make sense please ask and I will explain.


End file.
